The Slow Dance
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After a gig, Grojband heads down to the marina where the people of Peaceville are celebrating the Chinese New Year with a giant festival. While Kin & Kon explore the festivities, Corey & Laney spend some quality time together eating, talking, and ulitmately dancing a slow dance so romantic that it leads to a long awaited confession. A Fluffy Corney (Corey x Laney) Story. R&R!


The Slow Dance

After a well-played gig, Grojband headed down to the Peaceville marina where a festival was under way for the Chinese New Year.

"I totally forgot that it's the Chinese New Year! I thought it was next month!" Corey chuckled to Laney with a smile, the bassist smiled and chuckled back.

Kin & Kon were enchanted by the bright colored stalls that ravished the area that were filled with games and food.

Like a little kid Kon asked the gang, "Can we go explore the stalls?"

"I don't see why not, I'm down for a little bit of exploring. Besides, I'm starving!" Kin responded to his twin brother.

The brothers looked at Corey and Laney for their approval before they left into the crowd, they didn't want to abandon them if they didn't want them to leave.

Corey smiled, "Sure, go ahead."

With a delightful giggle, Kin & Kon ran off into the crowd of people to the brightly colored stalls filled with food and games.

"I'm kinda hungry too, we should go in and eat something as well." Laney said to Corey, holding her stomach that grumbled.

Corey giggled at her grumbling tummy, "Yeah, I'm kinda starving as well. We'll go to that food stall over there." He told her pointing to a stir fry food stall.

They walked over to the stall and ordered some stir fry to share between the two of them and as they ate they talked about upcoming gig opportunities the band could play.

"We should try doing some more parties, you know little kid birthday parties or even some wedding gigs again." Laney said as she scooped up some fried rice and ate it.

Corey shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, we've kinda been doing a lot of public gigs lately. It'd be cool to switch things up a bit."

"No kidding. Anyways, I heard you and Trina are getting on somewhat better terms." Laney told Corey, lifting one of her eyebrows.

Corey laughed, "Yeah you can say that, it's just that she's been totally obsessed with Nick Mallory more than usual lately. So her head is so up in the clouds that she doesn't even care what our band does anymore. You can say that she's high on love."

They laughed light heartedly at his joke and looked into each other's eyes, they've known each other for so long that hanging out like this just seemed so natural and comfortable between them. But as soon as Laney made eye contact with Corey, she instantly started to blush and get hearts in her eyes. She couldn't help it: She had fallen for him a _**LONG**_ time ago.

Corey smiled and spoke first, "Man, how long have we've known each other Lanes?"

"About 7 years." Laney replied back, pushing her hair from her face in a shy girl style.

Corey whistled, "Dang, that's a LONG time alright. I can't believe we've known each other for that long."

"I know, but it doesn't seem long because of all our gigs and missions to get your sister to write in her diary." Laney chuckled.

Corey nodded his head, "That's for sure, I don't remember a time where we weren't together."

Corey cupped one of his hands on her cheek and pulled her forward to where he rested his forehead against hers. Making Laney blush and adding a certain degree of warmth to her skin that Corey instantly noticed.

"Hi Core~" Laney said as she gazed into Corey's hazel brown eyes in a soft voice.

Corey gave his signature soft smile, "I just want to thank you Lanes, you've always been there to help me keep my head and keep our band out of trouble. Well, most of the time. That means a lot to me, I just wish I knew a way to thank you better."

That's when the two band members heard soft music start to play in the air as people started to head for the open clearing in the festival grounds. Couples started to get together and wrap their arms around the other's body. A slow dance in dedication to the Peaceville couples had officially started in honor of the Chinese New Year.

"I got it! Let's go dance Laney~" Corey said as he brought her face to gaze at the crowd, "I can thank you with a special slow dance!"

Laney blushed a deep crimson, "But Core, that dance is only for couples…Are you saying that we're a couple?"

It was Corey's turn to blush, but he smiled at her innocent question and replied back, "I guess I am Lanes."

They scarfed down the rest of their food and Corey led Laney into the middle of the dance ground and bowed to her in a respectful and playful manner. Laney giggled and did a little curtsy back at him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and Laney placed her hands upon his shoulders. Gazing into each other's eyes, the two started to slowly and softly move to the music.

"This feels so magical~" Laney whispered breathlessly, smiling as she leaned in closer to Corey's body in sweet bliss.

Corey brought her embrace with his warm body and he rested his forehead against hers, making their proximity all the more romantic.

"I haven't been this happy since I got my very first guitar, but I'm not surprised at all." Corey told Laney.

Laney looked at him curiously, "What do you mean Corey?"

"It's because I'm with you that I'm so happy Lanes. You're special to me." Corey replied to her question in such a warm tone that Laney practically melted in his arms.

Taking the moment to his advantage, Corey lifted her head up softly with his hand and brought her lips softly onto his own. Kissing her softly and tenderly in a warm embrace.

After they parted Corey smiled gently and said, "So, did I totally mess up my confession or did I rock it like a solo?"

"You're such a dork." Laney replied breathlessly, "But I love you."

Corey held Laney close, "I love you too Lanes."

It truly was a slow dance to remember.


End file.
